


That's the way the cookie crumbles

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: EDIT: Sorry for wrong tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: the asshole in the college dorm who’s baking cookies at 2 am and the other person waking in and being pissed cause it’s two am but also wanting some cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the way the cookie crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of 2kficteen. Send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Michael hated college. Well, that was a lie. He loved the people and the parties and the culture. He just hated the work. Michael regretted not studying earlier for his test. It was well into the night – or maybe it was morning? – At this point honestly, he wasn’t even tired anymore. Michael was just hungry. He frowned as his stomach rumbled. He didn’t have much food left. He’d been too busy to go food shopping. He glanced around his dorm room for a stray snack or some leftovers he’d forgotten about. Michael came up empty. Then he caught it, in the corner of his eye, lying innocently upon his dresser. It was a packet of cookie mix. He and Lindsay had bought it fully intending to eat it as a snack but they never got around to doing so. Michael didn’t really fancy cookie dough though his mouth watered at the thought of an actual cooked cookie.

 

 

Michael hadn’t meant to abandon his studying. His feet walked towards the door on his own, he swears. When he found himself in the shared kitchen, he shrugged. Michael was there now, wasn’t he? It was all he could do to bake the cookies. The cookie dough was pre-prepared so Michael didn’t have to add anything, thank goodness, but he did still need to find a tray to bake them in. That was easier said than done. Michael wasn’t exactly prepared when it came to cooking items especially since he rarely cooked. He fished through the cupboards to find something suitable. Michael knew he should ask before he used other people’s stuff but he wasn’t about to wake someone up just to do so. Michael figured so long as he washed it up and returned it afterwards he’d be fine. Michael snatched the first tray he could find in silent triumph.

 

 

With the promise of mouth-watering cookies, Michael had no room for finesse. He scattered chunks of the cookie dough randomly across the pan and waited impatiently for the oven to heat up. Michael paced back and forth. He ran his hands through his hair. He could feel his tiredness begin to creep up on him. Michael started to wonder whether he would get away with not washing up the tray immediately. He just wanted to eat his cookies and get to bed now. There was no use in studying anymore, he was sure he’d failed his test. Michael groaned and fell to the floor in a heap. He pouted at the oven which seemed to be taking an age to heat up.

“You piece of shit!” Michael yelled at it, perhaps a little too loudly, and he immediately cringed at the noise. Michael peered around him to check that nobody had come to investigate the noise. When a few minutes passed, Michael allowed himself to relax.

 

 

Impatience eventually won over Michael. He tugged the oven door open with gusto. Michael grabbed the tray and slid it smoothly inside. He smiled to himself. With less grace Michael slammed the oven door shut. He shrugged it off. His yelling hadn’t woken anybody so the oven door couldn’t do much more damage. Michael hummed as he began to pace again. He considered returning to his room to grab his books and continue studying. That idea was shrugged off immediately. Michael’s humming turned into singing. He found himself waltzing around the kitchen and dancing to a tune he barely knew the words of. Of course, that didn’t stop him from singing it as loud as he possibly could. Michael couldn’t care less about the other people in the rooms surrounding him now, he was enjoying himself.

 

 

Michael was enjoying himself until a cough alerted him that he was being watched. Michael stopped mid-turn and felt himself tumble before he caught himself. Glaring at him from the door was some kid he’d seen often but never spoken to, Shay or something.

“Uh, hi.” Michael said awkwardly, “What are you doing up?” Michael asked.”

“Oh, I don’t know… just some asshole was making all this noise!” The guy yelled hypocritically.

“Sorry.” Michael shrugged. He wasn’t.

“What are you doing, anyway?” The guy asked in exasperation.

“I’m baking cookies.” Michael said proudly. The guy seemed to think about this before he took a seat on the small dining table.

“All right, I’ll have some.” He murmured sleepily.

 

 

Michael was appalled.

“I wasn’t sharing!” He cried out in surprise. The cheek of this stranger! Said man scoffed,

“You woke me up at 3 in the morning – it’s the least you can do.” He said calmly. He had Michael there. Michael glared.

“I’m not giving food to a stranger.” Michael said bitterly. He didn’t want to share, it wasn’t in his nature. The other guy laughed and rubbed at his eyes.

“I’m Ray.” He introduced himself as he blinked rapidly. Michael remembered that he wore glasses in the day and they’d been conveniently forgotten. “Now we’re not strangers.” Ray said with a smile.

“Yes we are, you don’t know my name!” Michael protested. Ray shrugged.

“It’s Michael.” Ray said. He knew that voice anywhere. While the boy himself was blurry, his voice was crystal clear.

 

 

“You’re a stalker!” Michael accused. Ray laughed at that. He cupped his hand over his mouth to keep from being too loud. Ray didn’t want to wake anyone else up. He didn’t want to share the delicious smelling cookies.

“No, I’m just very observant and your girlfriend yells your name enough. She sucks at games.” Ray commented. The walls were thin and Michael and the red haired girl were funny to listen to when he was bored. Michael frowned.

“My girlfriend- you mean Lindsay?” Michael almost laughed, “She’s not my girlfriend!” He protested. If Lindsay were here, she’d probably comment on how appalled Michael sounded. But she wasn’t and instead he was left with Ray’s perplexed expression.

“She’s not? I mean I just assumed… she’s over a lot.” Ray said with wide eyes.

 

 

“Yeah because she’s my friend and I enjoy her company.” Michael explained, “Don’t you have friends?” Michael scoffed. Ray glared.

“I have friends, asshole.” Ray grumbled under his breath.

“The ones on the internet don’t count.” Michael smirked. Ray scowled.

“Yes they do.” He muttered under his breath. Michael pretended not to hear it.

“Anyway, I’m certainly not your friend and I do not owe you any cookies.” Michael said.

“Aw, you mean this five minute exchange hasn’t solidified our friendship? Please, Michael – I thought I meant more to you.” Ray mocked. Michael almost smirked, almost. “But you do owe me cookies. Speaking of cookies, you ought to check on them.” Ray said. Michael glared. He almost didn’t want to because Ray had suggested it. His stomach’s insistent growling decided for him.

 

 

Michael was pleased to find that they were ready to eat. He was less than pleased to feel Ray hovering over him as he placed the tray onto the countertop.

“Give me some space, jeez.” Michael grumbled. Ray took a respectful step back.

“Michael, I’ve found another reason you owe me cookies.” Ray said.

“Oh, what’s that?” Michael asked tiredly.

“That’s my baking tray.” Ray said. Michael cursed under his breath.

“Fine, you can have some cookies.” Michael relented with a heavy sigh. He’d do anything to get Ray to quit pestering him. The other boy cheered triumphantly.

“Oh, you’re too kind.” Ray teased as he reached to grab one from the tray. He hissed as it burnt his fingers and Michael laughed as he recoiled his hand.

“You’re an idiot.” Michael teased.

 

 

Ray pouted as he sucked on his fingers.

“You could have warned me.” Ray said bitterly.

“What? They’ve just come from the oven – you should have known!” Michael cried out.

“They could have cooled down really fast.” Ray countered. “Fuck, it really hurts.” Ray complained.

“Of course it hurts, you burnt yourself!” Michael said incredulously. Ray suddenly smirked.

“You need to kiss it better.” Ray demanded.

“What? No way!” Michael shook his head. That was too far. He’d share his cookies but he wouldn’t kiss Ray’s boo-boo.

“You have to, it’s your fault.” Ray insisted.

“How is it my fault?” Michael sputtered. He abandoned the cookies to stare at Ray.

“I wouldn’t have burnt myself if you hadn’t woken me up and decided to bake cookies.” Ray countered.

 

 

“You’re kidding me.” Michael deadpanned. Ray stared guilelessly back at him. “I can’t believe you.” Michael hissed. He reached for Ray’s wrist anyway and tugged the boy’s hand towards himself. Michael quickly pecked a kiss upon Ray’s fingertip before releasing the other boy’s hand.

“Is that better?” Michael huffed. Ray smiled back at him.

“That’s perfect. Now, how’s about them cookies?” Ray giggled. Michael rolled his eyes.

“You’re too much, you know that?” Michael spat as he started to dish out the cookies.

“I’ve been told.” Ray said. Michael sighed. Ray clapped when Michael handed him a now sufficiently less hot cookie. Michael blinked and it was gone it seemed. He stared in awe as Ray chewed around the cookie and smiled. Michael smiled when Ray offered him a thumbs up.

 

 

Michael took a handful from the tray and dropped them into the impromptu pouch he’d made of his shirt. He pointed to the rest of the cookies in the tray,

“They’re all yours buddy.” Michael said kindly. He started to shuffle towards the door when Ray called out to him,

“Hey, aren’t you going to clean up?” Ray yelled. Michael shrugged and smirked over his shoulder.

“It’s your tray, isn’t it?” Michael said smugly before he disappeared out the door. Ray watched him go. Ray decided that this wasn’t the last time he’d be seeing Michael. Maybe next time they’d meet at reasonable hour. With that thought, Ray took to cleaning up the mess Michael had made.


End file.
